roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elements/@comment-33075567-20181205020554
Mirror Element -Shatter Beam : User grabs light energy while bending reality then blasts out a beam that is almost completly impossible to dodge, breaks reality itself, leaving ripples behind that who ever goes into them, their screen gets distorted. When the beam hits the ground, a big sphere of broken reality is left behind that does the same effect as the ripples but in a bigger area, mirrotic pieces are also broken from reality and comes to you, this is essential for your next move, can also serve as a sheild too and reflect most projectiles, especially light-related attacks and decrease damage of attacks, but they can break if they are hit too many times, it will create 10 shards at a time, once you reach the 50 shard mark, the beam will not create any shards, it will be just a normal distorted beam of reality. Damage : 275 Cooldown : 8 seconds Mana : 400 -Fusillade of Reality : User throws a volley of mirrotic pieces of reality that deals 10 damage each, user will have a maximum of 50 mirror shards and each have a HP of 250, but it's main threat are Earth, Sound, Ice, and Crystal, why not Explosion? Cause Minecraft physics should be in my version of Mirror Element. Everyone knows sound breaks glass so why not mirror? Hard things can easily break thin stuff, Ice freezes glass which makes them weaker, Crystal are... More beautiful? When the shards hit the opponent, they will experience a screen distortion, and a mirrotic crack. Then the shards turn into smaller pieces that deals 1 damage, they can give temporary blindness, but they can might reflect your own moves Damage (with all shards intact): 500 Dust shards maximum damage : 100 Cooldown : No cooldown cause it's main source is is Shatter Beam Mana : No mana -Reflection : User creates a dome that reflects spells, will replace any spell with a blinding light that last for only a second, also, no one can see the inside but the inside can see the outside, lasts for 15 seconds then breaks leaving behind pieces on the ground, will stay there until the user creates a new one. Damage : Deals a quarter of the move the opponent tried to shoot you with a light beam Cooldown : 25 seconds Mana : 500 -Body Diveristy : User blasts out a wave that stuns opponents then the user floats them up and break them , not by physically but break the reality of their body and can make them look ridiculous, but can have multiple effects, body movement are controlled weirdly, though mostly the opponent, like for example... BaconHairHiHi259 has been reconstructed with others, he can still control his body but some movements will occur, like if he moves to the east, and his... Partner's leg part is moving south, he will move to the south even if he didn't want to Damage : Um, 150? Cooldown : 17 seconds Mana : 375 -Mirror Dimension : User sucks in energy then blasts out a giant cylinder force field that is made out of mirrors, it is nearly the size of the sandy stadium in standard map, while in there, people who are in there are trapped there and will get hit by sharp shards with a lot of distortion, with some effects of other moves, body change, etc, and some reflected light from the sun that deals 50 damage, it would look like a disco. Once done, the result is having all the effects of the moves before. Damage : 450 + Light damage, could be once or more Cooldown : 1 Min and 30 Sec Mana : 1000